


Ez a mi időnk (a vég kezdete) - COLUMBINE

by missneuroticS



Category: Columbine High School shooting, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: 1999, Blood, Columbine High school shooting - Freeform, Feelings, Gun Violence, Love, M/M, Sad Ending, School Shootings, Suicide, school massacre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneuroticS/pseuds/missneuroticS
Summary: Eric és Dylan utolsó percei.





	Ez a mi időnk (a vég kezdete) - COLUMBINE

"Nem érdekel ki vagy és hogy kerültél ide. Azt akarom tudni, hogy beállsz-e velem a tűz közepébe meghátrálás nélkül. Nem érdekel hol, mit és kitől tanultál. Azt akarom tudni, mi ad neked erőt belülről, amikor kint már minden másnak vége van."

Eric és Dylan vissza érkeztek a könyvtár ajtajához. A helyszín szörnyű volt, a könyvtár minden apró részéről szinte vörös betűkkel ordítottak rájuk tetteik. Mindenhol vér, halottak és mindent elfedett a sűrű füst. Csak álltak a félhomályban, miközben néha-néha helikopterek fényei villantak arcukon. Majd az ablak alá ültek és betöltötték a fegyvereiket. Néztek egymásra tanácstalanul és tettek még egy öngyilkos gesztust, nem messze számos áldozatuktól. Először Dylan állt fel, majd Eric. Leadtak az ablakon keresztül pár lövést, aztán vissza ültek az ablak alá. Az iskola előtt lévő rendőri egységek tüzelni kezdtek válaszként. Töltények és üvegek repültek mindenfele, de a két fiú nem sérült meg, csak ült ott nem mozdulva.

Pár perccel később felálltak és a könyvespolcokhoz mentek. Leültek a földre és csendben maguk elé meredve végig gondolták mit tettek. És hogy mit tehetnének. A bombák csődöt mondtak, SWAT csapatok behatolásra készültek, idő kérdése volt, hogy mikor jutnak az épületbe. A rendőr autók minden kiutat elzártak. Nem volt menekülő útvonal. Nem volt "B" terv. Csak egy dolog volt, amit tehettek. Ha bevégzik. De ezt egyikük sem akarta kimondani. Végül, pár gyötrelmes és hosszú másodperc után, Eric felsóhajtott, miközben a padlót bámulta.

\- Ennyi volt...

Itt fogják befejezni az egészet. Ezek között a gyűlölt falak között. Nincs más lehetőség. Nem lehet...

És társára pillantott. Dylan teljesen elsápadt és a szemei megteltek könnyekkel.

\- Hé...kérlek ne sírj. Ne kezdj el most sírni...- suttogta Eric, de az ő hangja is elhomályosult és szemeiből erőszakosan égető könnyek törtek elő, vegyülve a törött orrából szivárgó vérrel, ami egy figyelmetlen lövés következménye volt.

Dylan igyekezett engedelmeskedni, vett néhány nagy levegőt, de a válla ugyanúgy remegett és hang sem jött ki a torkán, csak a könnyei csorogtak végig az arcán.

Eric gyengéden a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Oké...minden rendben lesz. - mondta és bár az ő szemhéjai is elnehezültek a könnyektől, nem mutathatta ezt a gyengeségét.

Sérülése miatt kicsit szédülve nézte azt az egy embert, aki soha sem okozott neki csalódást, fájdalmat, vagy rossz emlékeket. Soha sem verte át, mindvégig őszinte volt. És vele tartott mindig, mindenben. Együtt voltak, mikor gúnyos tekintetek, nevetések és bántó megjegyzések között kellett végig menniük az iskola folyosóján, mikor üveg és ételdarabokkal dobálták őket. Együtt álltak a harag és gyűlölet égig érő, végtelen lángjában. Együtt vitték véghez, amit elterveztek. És most is együtt vannak, ezekben az utolsó pillanatokban. Eric most érezte igazából, hogy barátjára mindig számíthatott és támaszkodhatott. És ezért végtelenül hálás volt neki.Hirtelen megragadta a fegyverét és betöltötte. Dylan össze rezzent a hangokra.

\- Felkészültél ? - kérdezte Eric, de kérdése erőtlenre sikeredett. Hogyan is kérdezhette ezt, mikor még ő sem érezte teljesen késznek magát, hogy megtegye. Lám, teljesen különböző érzés volt másra szegezni a fegyvert, mint saját maguk ellen fordítani.

Dylan nem mondott semmit. Csak bizonytalanul bólogatott és könnyek rezdültek meg szempilláin.

\- Néha úgy érzem, az egész az én hibám. Hogy talán te nem jutottál volna el ide, ha én nem akarom.- jegyezte meg halkan Eric, ahogy nézte barátja gyötrődését.

Dylan azonban hevesen megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem ! Én ugyanúgy akartam ! Én ugyanúgy gyűlöltem őket és egy percig nem bántam meg, hogy így történt. Akárhányszor megtenném újra ! - jelentette ki és eddig sápadt arca egy kis időre vörössé változott. Majd újra elsápadt és maga elé húzta a fegyverét.

\- Én nem bánom, hogy ma vége Eric...- bizonygatta.

És úgy vizsgálgatta a fegyvert, mintha sosem látta volna előtte.

\- Fájni fog ? - kérdezte alig hallhatóan.

Eric vállat vont.

\- Nem tudom...Remélem nem...

Dylan homlokán izzadtság cseppek gyöngyöztek.

\- Esetleg, akarod...hogy én ? - érdeklődött Eric, remélve hogy barátja nemet mond erre, de Dylan bólogatott és becsukta a szemeit. Eric pedig izzadt és reszkető kézzel emelte rá a fegyvert. A szíve a torkában dobogott és érezte milyen őrülten száguld a vér az ereiben.

\- Én...- Dylan hangja elcsuklott félelmében.

Eric tenyeréről csepegett az izzadtság. És soha életében nem érezte még olyan rosszul magát. Szeretett volna segíteni barátjának, de megbánta, hogy feltette ezt a kérdést. Soha nem félt úgy, mint akkor. Mintha kezei nem akartak volna engedelmeskedni neki. És ő sem akart saját magának. Lassan nyomta a hideg fémet társa bal halántékához, mire Dylanből feltört egy halk nyögés.

\- Szerettem volna még mondani valamit. Őrültség az egész és ki fogsz nevetni...Eric én...- Dylan mellkasa olyan szaporán zihált, hogy Eric szinte látta vérrel össze fröcskölt pólóján keresztül körvonalazódni a szívét.

És jól tudta, mit akart mondani a másik. Szavak nélkül is megértette Dylan érzéseit felé. Attól a perctől kezdve biztos volt benne, amikor megpillantotta és elolvasta a szekrényébe csúsztatott, kicsit gyűrött, számítógéppel írt sorokat néhány évvel ezelőtt. Aminek a névtelen írója a végtelen szeretetéről biztosítja őt és hogy bármit megtenne érte.

Igen, Eric már akkor sejtette hogy ki írt neki, de a tervük minél jobb, pontosabb kivitelezése volt a legfontosabb. Nem foglalkozott ezekkel a dolgokkal és nem volt bizonyítéka sem, ezért sosem szembesítette Dylant a tényekkel. Az ő ismeretségüket, kapcsolatukat a bosszú fűzte össze és kovácsolta erőssé. És nem lehetett helyük más egyéb emberi érzelmeknek. Ezt Dylan is jól tudta és talán emiatt is, és mert pokolian félénk volt, soha sem lépte túl a határokat, soha semmivel sem árulta el magát. Idővel az eset kissé feledésbe is merült és Eric többet nem talált újabb névtelen levelet a szekrényében.

A fiú viszont ezekben a percekben jött rá, hogy barátja betartotta a levelében ígérteket. Hiszen az amin átmentek ketten és hogy együtt vannak itt, Dylan feltétlen és önzetlen szeretetéről árulkodott iránta.

\- Tudom. A levél...Azt te írtad. Én valahogy végig éreztem. - vallotta be szelíd hangon.

Dylan kinyitotta a szemeit, aminek kékjében a megkönnyebbülés és megnyugvás tükröződött, túl a könnyeken.

\- Igazán ? - kérdezte szaporán lélegezve.

Eric egy bólintással helyeselt, mire Dylan folytatta. Akadozva a sírástól.

\- Talán már évek óta el kellett volna mondanom. De féltem megtenni.

\- Azért köszönöm, hogy végül elmondtad, tényleg sokat jelent, meg minden...- jegyezte meg Eric zavartan.

\- Annyi minden más volt körülöttünk, ezek a zombik és a sok rohadt, kibaszott dolog. Az ítélet napja. Úgy gondoltam, hogy amit érzek, nem is számít és soha nem lesz lehetőség, hogy megmondjam...De tudod mit Eric ?

\- Mit ? - kérdezett vissza Eric.

\- Igenis számít. Akarom hogy tudd : szeretlek. De nem úgy, ahogy az agyatlan zombik szeretik egymást, hanem sokkal mélyebben. És erre most van itt a tökéletes alkalom. Elérkezett a mi időnk. A mi időnk mindenre. Az igazságra, a befejezésre és egy új kezdetre...

És ekkor Eric arcán is végig futott egy könnycsepp. Évek óta csak a mindenki iránt érzett mardosó gyűlölet és a harag csalt könnyeket a szemébe. A harag, amit akkor érzett mikor a sportolók előbb sértegették, aztán nagy nevetések kíséretében erősen a falhoz vagy a szekrényekhez vágták. De ezek a könnyek, amik most gördültek le az arcán, teljesen más miatt hullottak. Nem haragból, nem bosszúból, nem szomorúságból és nem is félelemből. Hanem szeretetből. Amit nagyon mélyen és nagyon tompán érzett. De ott volt benne. És ott volt kettejük között.Ott a sötét, füstös könyvtárban, a tűzjelző csengő kínzó visítását, az asztalok alatt heverő sérültek jajszavait, a SWAT csapatok kintről jövő zajait elnyomva, egészen biztos hogy ott volt és ott is maradt most már. Kimondatlanul...

\- Azt hiszem, mégsem vagyok egy legyőzhetetlen és mindenek felett álló Isten...- szipogta.

Dylan döbbenten nézett rá.

\- Miért mondod ezt ?!

Eric arca össze rándult a keserűségtől, a fájdalomtól és a felismeréstől. Az orrából csepegő vér nagy foltokban gyűlt előtte a padlón.

\- Az Isteneknek nincsen vére, Dylan. És egyáltalán nincsenek érzéseik senki iránt sem, én pedig vérzek és nem tudom mi ez az egész...- jelentette ki.

\- Tévedsz ! Tökéletes vagy ! - vágott a szavába Dylan.

Eric csalódottan megrázta a fejét, aztán csak nézte a fiút. Tekintete minden négyzetcentimétert feltérképezett az arcából, elidőzve a szőke hajánál, a kékes színű szeménél és az idegességtől kicserepesedett szájánál. Évek óta ismerte, látta majd minden nap, mégsem nézte meg soha sem igazán, mégsem villant össze úgy a tekintetük, mint akkor. Zavarodott lett és még jobban szédülni kezdett, mint azelőtt. Gyorsan elhúzta a fegyvert Dylan homlokától. Dacosan megtörölte kézfejével könnyes arcát és véres orrát. Erre képtelen volt. Az ember nem bánthatja akit szeret.

\- Sajnálom...De te vagy az egyetlen a világon, akinek nem tudnék fájdalmat okozni...- mondta magyarázatképpen, mire egy gondterhelt sóhaj volt a válasz, aztán újabb néma másodpercek saját ideges lélegzet vételükkel körülvéve.

\- Elszámolok háromig, oké ? - törte meg a csendet egyszer csak Dylan meglepően magabiztosan és Eric szívébe újra vissza költözött az ideges izgalom.

\- Oké...- mondta végül. Majd hallotta a kattanó hangot, amint Dylan kibiztosítva a félautomata Tec 9-es kézifegyvert, ugyanoda tette, ahova az előbb ő szorította.

Eric fejében pedig annyi minden futott akkor végig. Az egész, rövid élete, amit a többség által kirekesztettként, állandóan megalázottként kellett élnie. Az élete, aminek mozgatórugója évek óta a gyűlölet volt és a tervezett elégtétel, amit egyedül soha nem tudott volna véghez vinni. A szájához emelte saját fegyverét. A fém érintésétől hideg futott végig a gerincén. A fogai aprót koccantak, ahogy szájába vette a nehéz fegyvert.

\- Egy...- mondta halkan Dylan és egész testében rázkódott a vissza fojtott zokogástól.

Eric újra az életére gondolt. Azokra a számtalan pillanatokra, amikor egyedül volt. Amikor senki sem állt mellette. A lányok elkerülték. A szüleit csak az érdekelte, hogy jól tanuljon és hogy majd megfelelő főiskolára menjen. A bátyjához hasonlítgatták és becsmérelték, ha nem úgy teljesített. Aztán ott volt az a néhány érdek barát, aki csak akkor tűnt fel ha szüksége volt valamire. De minden megváltozott, amikor össze hozta a véletlen Dylannel. Akinek a lelke, mintha az övé tükörképe lett volna. Ugyanolyan kitaszított és elkeseredett volt, ugyanúgy hajtotta a bosszú vágy. Aki felnézett rá. Aki mindenben osztozni akart vele együtt. Legyen az jó, vagy rossz. És Eric azt is megkockáztatta, hogy akár az életét is oda adta volna érte, ha úgy adódik. A sorsnak ezért az egyért volt hálás, hogy mellé vezérelte Dylant akivel ezen a hűvös áprilisi napon együtt vehettek revansot és mutatták meg az embereknek saját földre tévedt istenségüket. Mással ezt el sem tudta volna képzelni. Dylan volt az egyetlen...

\- Kettő...- számolt tovább Dylan a sírástól felismerhetetlen hangon és Eric látta, ahogy ujjai a fegyver ravaszán vannak. Akár csak neki.

Dylan...az egyetlen, aki szerette...a háttérből, félénken, magát soha fel nem fedve, de szerette és ezt be is bizonyította...Olyan rövid idő állt a rendelkezésükre most, és Dylan ezzel a ki sem mondott, néma vallomásával kételyeket és kérdéseket vetett fel Ericben. Amikre nem adatott már válasz. És Eric, bár nem igazán hitt a túl világi létezésben, szerette volna azt hinni, hogy nem utoljára látja barátját. Hogy össze futnak még majd a nagy végtelenségben és akkor megköszönhet neki mindent amit vele és érte tett itt a földön lévő kínszenvedésben. Eszébe jutottak a barátjával töltött idők. A közös munka a pizzériában, lőgyakorlatok a külterületen, az otthonukban készített titkos video felvételek, a sok együtt megélt rossz és kevésbé rossz dolog, a végítélet tervezésének félelemmel vegyes izgalma. Rájött, hogy mennyire szüksége volt Dylanra és egyetlen percet sem unatkozott mellette. Hogy tökéletes társa volt mindenben. A legjobb, akit valaha is kívánhatott magának.

Újabb könnyek csillantak meg Eric szemében. De már nem akarta, hogy azok végig folyva arcán földet érjenek.

\- Három...- mondta ekkor Dylan és a két fiú egyszerre húzta meg a ravaszt.

Két hangos lövés dördült el egy azon időben és két tompa puffanás hallatszódott a kísértetiesen sötét könyvtárban. Eric és Dylan mozdulatlanul, golyóval a fejükben feküdtek a saját vérükben. Az ő idejük...Amire vártak...Valóban eljött.


End file.
